Rewind
by jcyrose
Summary: Today was suppose to be the perfect day, they were together and that's all that matter. But now the world is going on around her and she is alone asking herself when everything went so wrong. AU Robstar


I post this story before but I changed the characters, I hope you like. Review, review, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

* * *

The world goes around her in a frenzy like some one hit fast forward on the VCR, while Kory just sits her delicate face distant. She despises the place, she sighs there is only one reason she is there. Finally, it becomes silent and though she once craved it, the quietness just adds to her fear. To calm herself Kory takes a deep breath but immediately regrets it; the air smells of despair, hopelessness, and the saltiness of the many tears shed. The events of the day flood into her mind as her emerald eyes glisten.

* * *

The weather is perfect, the sun shinning brightly and the sky, without a cloud, is the perfect shade of blue. Kory tries to focus on her computer, where half of her paper all ready written is staring back at her but the sun shinning through the window keeps beckoning her. A sigh escapes, knowing that her uncle will never let her out until she finishes.

"Why am I being punished," she throws her arms up while leaning back in her chair, "the perfect day when I have to be stuck here." She snaps back to reality when a strange noise comes from outside the window. Slowly she makes her way to the window, lifting it up, and poking her head out.

"Oww," she groans as a tiny rock hits her in the head.

"Sorry," the familiar voice chuckles; there standing beneath her stands Dick, his ebony hair blowing in the wind.

"What do you want," Kory asks her eyes filling with curiosity.

"Let's have some fun," Dick says motioning to the red motorcycle parked in front of her house.

"You know I have homework," she rolls her eyes, wondering if Dick ever listens.

"Kory, don't you know all work and no play, makes Kory a dull girl," he teases his blue eyes sparking with excitement. He anxiously waits for her answer and soon he got his answer as she disappears back into the house. His face falls, making his way back to the motorcycle.

"Hey where are you going," her gentle voice makes him turn, Kory sitting on her window ledge wearing his favorite outfit of hers and her red hair blowing perfectly around her angelic face. His grin grows quickly making his way back to her window. She giggles before jumping into his awaiting arms.

* * *

A tiny smile appears on her face as she looks at the cherry sundress that she is still wearing; ignoring the stain but the smile quickly disappears realizing he may never see it again.

* * *

He gets on the bike, tosses her a helmet and helps her onto the bike. Her arms wrap around him as he revs up the engine. Excitement runs through him as the bike speeds up and her grip tightens. The world passing around them but they feels as if they are alone in the world.

"Hold on," he warns at the next stop sign before the bike, at top speed, makes it way to the perfect location for the day. She leans into him, her heading resting on his shoulder as the adrenaline runs through her body, as the world turns into a big blur leaving just Dick and her.

"This will be the ideal day," she thinks as the bike takes a familiar path.

* * *

Once again she is alone, the world is still a blur: people walking around her, cries heard, and lives turned upside down. Kory wants more than anything for the world to slow down, just to avoid the loneliness. Yet in the back of her mind, she knows that the loneliness will help avoid any questions.

* * *

The bike finally slows to a stop, and Dick quickly pulls off his helmet before offering Kory his hand. She accepts hopping of the bike and shaking her hair while taking off her helmet.

"Race you," she taunts taking off to the calling destination. He grins before chasing after her. Kory lets out a squeal as he picks her up, spinning her around causing her dress to twirl.

"Dick," she giggles enjoying his strong grip around her, "put me down!" He slowly places her back to ground. The warm sand greets her feet as she slips off her flip-flops. The ocean glistens in the sun and his hand intertwines with hers. Their eyes meet but they quickly turn away, both trying to conceal the fact they are blushing.

* * *

Her face no longer possesses the once red cheeks, the color left along with the warmth. Yes, they said good-bye long ago and the cold and tears greet her. She turns her stained face, hoping that perhaps the sun will be nice enough to come out and say "Hi," with its warm rays but instead the clouds roll pass it blocking the beautiful colors that once adorned the sky when it set.

* * *

"This has been perfect," she tells him while they sit on a bench watching the sunset on the water displaying the wonderful yellows, reds, and oranges. Never before had Kory experienced such a great day, they played in the ocean, had a delicious lunch, and most important they were together. Her head rest on his chest and she listens to his heartbeat while his hand strokes her hair but the ring of a cell phone interrupts their peace. She groans before swiftly flipping the phone open.

"Hello," her voice is calm as her eyes stay on sky, but it soon fills with annoyance, "fine," she says before hanging up the phone.

"Have to go home," he muses as she nods meekly and gets up, "While at least we had fun," he reasons hoping to get a smile out of her. Dick succeeds, she flashes him her biggest smile while making their way back to the bike, hands interlocked. Suddenly a noise pierces through the beach followed by screams.

* * *

The noise haunts her now, every time she closes her eyes it rings through her mind. Therefore, her eyes stay open focusing on the plain room alone without him.

* * *

His grip tightens, straining his neck to get a better view of what is happening. Then he sees it, only a few feet away with his grip tight on the gun.

"What's going on," she whispers, her voice laced with fear and soon he pulls her behind him. Her body trembles with fear, trying to see around him but she is just too small and all she hears is a chuckle.

"Calm down," he says his voice stern and calm but only gets another chuckle as a response.

"Dick," she whimpers, hoping it will go away, he grabs her hand and holds tightly.

"Baby, I love you," he murmurs before a loud noise shakes her and the chuckle disappears. She watches as his body becomes limp, his hand slips away, and falls to the ground. Kory quickly kneels next to him, her hand touching his chest, which she quickly pulls back, realizing that blood now covers it.

"Help," her voice is small while she elevates his head, "HELP!" she shouts as the tears make their way down her face falling onto his face.

* * *

She gathers her courage and walks to the front of the room, feeling the stares and whispers about her but it does not faze her because Kory knows she must face this fear. Pulling a chair, she sits next to him. The beeping now fills the silence and her hand gently holds his before the tears once again fall.

"Why," the voice asks, "are you crying?" A hand quickly wipes the tears away and pulls his upper body up, looking into her eyes.

"You were going to leave me," she says her eyes glistening with tears while he squeezes her hand.

"No," he explains, ignoring the pain and pulling her up next to him, "I will never leave." She puts her head on his chest listening to the strong beat.

"Promise," she whispers.

"Promise," his voice strong as he rests his chin on top of her head, "I love you, always." She looks up her eyes beginning to shine once again before leaning in, closing the gap between them, and kissing him.

"I love you too," she adds as they part both grinning as their eyes never leave each other, and with that, the play button is hit and the world begins to move around them again.


End file.
